falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
China
Marcha dos Voluntários '''China', formalmente a República Popular da China (RPC), era um país na Ásia de antes da Grande Guerra. China era o rival primário dos Estados Unidos da América durante o século 21 no universo Fallout. Era uma super potência econômica e militar que podia competir com os EUA e é várias vezes retratada como sendo igual ou até superior a América. A China tentou ser a primeira nação a usufruir das últimas fontes de petróleo no mundoDe acordo com o não canônico Sierra Depot GNN transcript, é sabido que os americanos sabotaram essa tentativa. Adicionalmente, a China desenvolveu a armadura stealth 'Hei Gui' que os Estados Unidos copiaram a tecnologia para seu instável e limitado Stealth Boy. Sistema político Em 2077, a China era um país comunista governada por um único partido.As únicas menções de que a China é um país comunista nos jogos originais de Fallout é no diálogo com o Presidente do Enclave Dick Richardson, que chama os Chineses de "malditos Vermelhos"; é também referenciada como comunista na cronologia da Fallout Bible, nos diálogos de Frank Horrigan, e na demo de Van Buren; Fallout 3 é mais explícito ao demonstrar a China como uma nação comunista, durante a quest "Tranquility Lane", onde o jogador pode ativar a "simulação de uma invação Comunista" e dos diálogos anticomunistas pré-gravados do Liberty Prime. O partido em poder era o Partido Comunista Chinês (PCC). Dois líderes da nação já foram mencionados, o Presidente Xin e o General Cheng, não se sabe qual dos dois era o verdadeiro líder. É possível que o último presidente chinês antes da guerra era o Presidente Xin, enquanto o General Cheng era líder do PCC. O último embaixador chinês nos Estados Unidos foi Xiu-Ling.PA system do Presidential Metro em Broken Steel Background Antes da Guerra Sino-Americana Em 1937, a Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa teve início, que se prolongou durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, acabando em 1945. Devido a Divergência, não se sabe se a Guerra Civil Chinesa acontecera, nem se Hong Kong e Macau se declararam países independentes. As relações entre USA e China estavam estreitas até antes da Guerra Sino-Americana, e teve início com os Estados Unidos bloquearem os últimos campos de petróleos nas profundezas do pacífico. O trabalho dos geologistas chineses e exploradores de petróleo foi sabotado por espiões americanos, permitindo que a companhia de energia americana Poseidon Oil de erguer uma plataforma de petróleo para eles e se apossar do recurso. Essas relações eventualmente levaram para a invasão Chinesa do Alasca em 2066. Guerra Sino-Americana (2066-2077) .]] Os exatos detalhes da China como uma potência nuclear no universo ''Fallout são poucos. Não se sabe quantas armas nucleares a China possuía ou quais eram o tipo de armas que a China usou na Grande Guerra ou se foi o único país a lançar armas nucleares contra os Estados Unidos. * 2066: Forças Chinesas sob o comando do General Jingwei invadem o Alasca. * 2067: Começa a Batalha de Anchorage, os primeiros trajes de Power Armor T-45d são utilizados. * 2073: A China se torna mais agressiva na guerra, utilizando armas biológicas contra as forças Americanas.De acordo com o não canônico Sierra Depot GNN Transcripit. Uma plataforma de petróleo Chinesa fora vítima de sabotagem. * 2074: Unidades Americanas de T-45, infantaria convencional e divisões de infantaria mecanizada são implantadas na China como parte da contra invasão americana ao território Chinês, porém, essas divisões ficam perdidas longe de sua terra natal e são derrotadas. * 2076: As avançadas T-51b power armor são finalmente concluídas e primeira divisão de infantaria de power armor é enviada para a China. A nova armadura permitiu as tropas de finalmente acabar com as linhas de suprimento Chinesas. As linhas de suprimento das nações do Leste e Sudeste asiático anexados pela China começam a ruir. Pouco depois, as cidades de Shangai e Nanjing são ocupadas por forças americanas. * 2077: Em algum momento, uma das potências nucleares ativou e lançou suas armas nucleares. O resultado foi uma resposta de retaliação massiva que culminou com a aniquilação nuclear da Grande Guerra em 23 de Outubro, 2077. Ver também: Great War Infiltração nas fronteiras marítimas do leste Espiões Chineses conseguiram se infiltrar nos Estados Unidos durante a Guerra Sino-Americana, visando sabotar os esforços de guerra americanos. Seu foco era Washington, DC, onde eles penetraram disfarçados da fábrica Mama Dolce's e L.O.B. Enterprises, apoiados por diversos times de operações especiais da China. Um grande número de soldados chineses também haviam sido transportados para a capital Americana, provavelmente para equipar simpatizantes comunistas e células adormecidas de espiões chineses para iniciar uma insurreição que iria afetar gravemente a habilidade americana de contra-atacar na guerra. Dois agentes, Wan Yang e a agente Jiang, haviam se infiltrado em Point Lookout para destruir o submarino Chinês SSN-37-1A que haviam naufragado em águas americanas. Tentativa de Sabotar Hoover Dam Um pouco antes da Grande Guerra começar em 2077, um time de infiltração e sabotagem Chinês descobriu o laboratório secreto de genética de Hoover Dam e tentou destruí-lo, para que o trabalho feito lá nunca fosse usado contra eles. Alguns dos soldados stealth chineses conseguiram entrar no Sub-Nível 1C, enquanto os outros plantavam bombas nas salas dos geradores principais. Uma das bombas explodiu prematuramente e alertou toda Hoover Dam, incluindo os guardas no Sub-Nível 1C. As coisas ficaram confusas nos relatórios sobe o incidente, mas o que se sabe é que os chineses foram derrotados, os geradores extremamente danificados, e o Sub-Nível 1C havia sido comprometido. Alguns soldados stealth chineses juntos a alguns cientistas haviam sido aprisionados lá após a escotilha ser selada.Uma armadura Hei Gui pode ser encontrada e equipada em Hoover Dam no cancelado Van Buren Infiltração no Laboratório Limit-115 Unidades Hei Gui conseguiram roubar amostras Limit-115 durante os ataques em Hoover, porém, eles foram abatidos em Denver em uma área particularmente lotada, quebrando os frascos de vírus e liberando a Nova Peste em Denver. China Pós-Guerra São Francisco Os habitantes Shi de São Francisco afirmam serem descendentes dos Chineses no Submarino do Exército de Libertação da Marinha Shi-Huang-Di, que havia naufragado devido ao grande EMP produzido pela Guerra. Os sobreviventes chineses conseguiram se adaptar ao mundo pós-apocalíptico, salvando o supercomputador do submarino. Os Shi desmantelaram grande parte do submarino, transformando São Francisco em um centro de pesquisa cientifica e conhecimento. O submarino era suposto a ter um grande papel no jogo - armado com mísseis convencionais escondidos na Baía de São Francisco que poderia destruir o PMV Valdez que estava a caminho do Poseidon Oil Rig. Capital Wasteland No ano de 2277, traços de atividade chinesa ainda são percebidas em Capital Wasteland. Remanescentes Chineses podem ser achados em várias localidades ao redor da Capital Wasteland como os espiões em Broadcast Tower KT8, Soldados Chineses em Mama Dolce's e a localização aleatória onde um commando Chinês pode ser encontrado. A Pepole's Republic of America Radio é uma transmissão sobre a vitória sob os U.S.A., junta a Chinese Radio Beacon essas estações de rádio só podem ser ouvidas a certas distâncias. Muitos itens como o Chinese Assault Rifle, a Chinese Pistol, a Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese Pistol, o Chinese Commando Hat, o Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual, a Chinese Officer Sword e a Chinese Jumpsuit s]ao originados da China, e eram para serem usados por infiltrados chineses e simpatizantes Americanos. O fato que muitas armas Chinesas, roupagem e equipamentos de rádio podem ser encontrados nos Taft Tunnels embaixo do Jefferson Memorial podem confirmar a existência de espiões chineses embaixo do Pentágono. Point Lookout Quando adentrando a área de Point Lookout, um Submarino Chinês de condenome SSN-37-1A pode ser visto encalhado na costa. O submarino foi enviado para patrulhar águas hostis e observar os oficiais em Turtledove Detention Camp e em naval recruiting Center. Mais para frente, existem evidências de que dois espiões chineses haviam se estabelecido na área de Point Lookout. Após serem pegos os agentes foram enviados para Turledove Detention Camp, um dos dois lugares onde a quest Velvet Curtain pode começar. Também existe um Bunker de Inteligência Chinesa secreto na área. Mojave Wasteland Atividade Chinesa não é mais presente na Mojave Wasteland mas costumava ser. Dois sets de Chinese Stealth Armor podem ser encontradas em Hoover Dam, esses eram os trajes utilizados pelos infiltrados chineses que haviam sido presos no Sub-Nível 1C durante a sabotagem de Hoover. Assim como em Capital Wasteland, Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manuals podem ser achados por todo Mojave. Commonwealth A atividade Chinesa é muito baixa na Commonwealth durante o ano 2287, porém, ainda há um submarino chinês em atividade seriamente danificado chamado Yangtze. É comandado pelo Capitão Zao, um capitão da Marinha Chinesa que se transformara em um ghoul. Localizações Conhecidas * Pequim (Mencionado em Fallout 2) ** Cidade Proibida (Mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas) * Nanjing (Mencionada in Fallout: New Vegas e Honest Hearts) * Xangai (Mencionada em Honest Hearts) * Rio Yangtze (Mencionado em Fallout 2 e Fallout: New Vegas) Notas Em Fallout Shelter, Vault dwellers irão comentar que eles gostariam de visitar a Muralha da China. Aparições A China é mencionada em cada jogo Fallout e era para aparecer no cancelado Fallout Extreme. Galeria Dlcanchchineseposter01.jpg|Um pôster de propaganda dizendo "Vida Longa ao Exército de Libertação do Povo" em Mandarim. de Operation: Anchorage Chinese Propaganda Poster.png|Outro pôster de Operation: Anchorage com a mesma mensagem. Destroy the old world Cultural Revolution poster.png|Um pôster de propaganda do pré-guerra conclamando o povo para "Destruir o antigo mundo e forjar um novo mundo!" Fo4-us-communism-propaganda.jpg|Propaganda anti-chinesa sobre o Exército de Libertação Popular Fo4-us-communism-propaganda2.jpg|Propaganda americana sobre os insurgentes comunistas Fo4-us-communism-propaganda3.jpg Referências Fontes * Fallout Bible * Hoover Dam design document de:Volksrepublik China en:China es:República Popular China fr:Chine it:Cina ja:China pl:Chińska Republika Ludowa ru:Китай zh:中华人民共和国 Categoria:China Categoria:Países do Pré-Guerra Categoria:História de Fallout Categoria:Ásia